


Mimetic

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [648]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 18:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10770225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony's mimicry reaches beyond annoying levels.





	Mimetic

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 02/08/2001 for the word [mimetic](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/02/08/mimetic).
> 
> mimetic  
> Apt to imitate; given to mimicry; imitative.  
> Characterized by mimicry; -- applied to animals and plants; as, "mimetic species;mimetic organisms."
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #318 If Only.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Mimetic

If only Tony would stop mimicking everyone. At first it had been amusing, but now Tony’s mimetic actions were just annoying. Gibbs watched as Tony mimicked, yet, another person exiting the elevator.

Gibbs was seriously considering a head slap, but expected that Tony would soon pay for his actions as he knew Leon would be returning soon. Instead of stopping Tony, he waited. He was curious how Leon would handle Tony’s mimicry. 

Sure enough. Leon exited the elevator and Tony started up his mimicry. Gibbs smirked when Leon announced, “DiNozzo, my office.” Now, Tony would get a real punishment better than his head slap could be.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
